


NoobNoob and the Case of the Curious Tiddies

by AvaCelt



Series: Gintama Prompt Fills [12]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobunobu catches Sakamoto dancing in the rain and promptly loses his shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NoobNoob and the Case of the Curious Tiddies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "NSFW Meme." Originally posted on my [Tumblr writing blog](http://victorsandvanquishers.tumblr.com/) and now being archived here for the A03 writing community.

Nobunobu knew he had a penchant for leering, but his hungry eyes usually drifted towards pert breasts and silken thighs. Sometimes, they honed in on the more solid forms of some of the samurai (like that dead-eyed asshole who punched him, but damn if he didn’t have the plushest ass Nobunobu had seen in a while), but usually they found one hostess or another to bother and bed. He was a lecher, he knew. He definitely didn’t deny it, and he definitely didn’t care. And so maybe he had threesomes where he took a hostess and a samurai to bed, or sometimes they took _him_ to bed- either way, Nobunobu knew he was a hoe, but he was a happy hoe.

But he also knew that catching feelings while hoeing about was never a good idea, so when the rain started and Sakamoto Tatsuma went out in nothing but his white tunic and a pair of trousers, Nobunobu’s thirst took a left turn and bordered on  _affection_ as the laughing man took to the courtyard with his shoes off and his arms flailing. It all came to a screech in such an abrupt manner that Nobunobu had to catch himself before he fell off the balcony because Tatsuma was _that_ beautiful, _that_ happy, _that_ intricately sculpted, _that_ sweet, and _that_ wet that Nobunobu had to pray to a god he hadn’t prayed to in years because this kind of beauty was probably illegal on Earth.

“NoobNoob, come join us!” Tatsuma called, ahahaha'ing with a few of the Kaientai members who’d also taken to dancing in the rain.

“Don’t mind if I do!” Nobunobu practically screeched before dashing down the steps and into the courtyard.

He wished he could jump into Sakamoto Tatsuma’s arms and bury his face in his tiddies, because holy _hell_ did they look good through his wet, white tunic, but being the dignified asshole that he was, he kept his hoeish tendencies in line and merely stared at Tatsuma’s lithe body instead of devouring him in public.

Besides, Mutsu would probably kill him if he tried anything funky. So much for being the bloody shogun.


End file.
